


Last Lesson

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light BDSM, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clases especiales, de un profesor celoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Lesson

—Las clases acabaron, Zo. —Sus ojos siguieron el sigiloso caminar contrario.

—Lo sé, Nico.

El profesor Zoroaster se había desanudado la corbata para unirle las muñecas entre sí. Se sentía suave y cálido, apenas si apretaba su piel; podía quitársela si quisiera, no obstante guardó silencio, expectante.

—Entonces, me has extrañado ¿no es así, Nico?

Hacia un mes que Nico había abandonado las clases del profesor Zoroaster para ir a las del profesor Riario. Con Girolamo aprendía cosas que con Zo no, cosas mucho más útiles para su vida.

— ¿Me has extrañado? —Zo insistió, agitando el puntero. —Respóndeme, Nico.

Nico se encontraba con el torso en el pupitre, sus piernas estiradas, separadas y desnudas, al igual que su pálido trasero. Su mirada se concentraba en su profesor hasta que este dejó de estar en su perímetro y pasó a observar la limpia pizarra.

Sus labios se separaron rápidamente, dándole camino a un agudo gemido al momento en que su piel fue golpeada por el puntero. Su cadera se movió hacia adelante en la sacudida y sus piernas temblaron.

—T-te he extrañado, Zo. —Gimió.

—Me extrañaste, ¿de enserio?

Percibió una vez más el largo puntero entre su carne. Sus piernas se retorcieron, esta vez el golpe había sido con mucha más firmeza. Estiró su cuello mientras el gritito danzaba por su labio inferior.

—Te he extrañado mucho, mucho, Zo.

Zoroaster deslizó los dedos entremedio de sus rizados cabellos, bajando la mano a su cuello; pasó un mechón por detrás de su oreja izquierda. Su espalda se arqueó al momento en que el puntero recorrió su trasero. Sus nalgas fueron deliberadamente separadas, el puntero reposó cerca de su entrada, estremeciéndolo.

—Eres realmente un chico malo, Nico. —Zo soltó una ligera risilla.

El puntero se dio paso por sus testículos, arañándole con la punta, hasta localizarle entre su polla, cual presentaba una vergonzosa y prematura erección. Sus inconstantes y sofocadas respiraciones golpeaban y humedecían la punta de su nariz, mientras las manos de su profesor jugueteaban viles con su miembro.

Las yemas presionaban sobre sus hinchadas venas, llevando las secreciones al prepucio por medio de las subidas. La delicada piel fue jalada, un escalofrío colmó su espina dorsal al sentir las uñas entre los huecos.

El líquido pre seminal mojó la punta de su miembro y las yemas de los dedos de Zo. Estas se humedecieron, bajando a un ritmo paulatino y volviendo a subir, unidas y muy juntas. Un libido cosquilleo se almacenó en su vientre, agolpándose con los gemidos.

Nico sintió la gloriosa liberación quemando cada mínima molécula de su cuerpo. El caliente semen dilató su entrada; sus pies temblaron y sus dedos se encresparon al tener su cavidad cubierta por los lubricados dedos.

—Z-Zo... más despacio... por favor.

— ¿Le decías lo mismo a Riario, Nico?—Zoroaster preguntó, empujando a más profundidad los dedos.

—N-no... El profesor Riario no me hacía esto.

—Oh, claro que no. Ese mojigato no te haría nada.

Los dedos salieron, la fría brisa le achicharró la piel. A continuación escuchó el chirrido de una silla corriéndose y en el segundo siguiente se encontró sentado en los muslos de Zoroaster. Una lasciva sonrisa se bosquejaba entre los labios de este.

Zo se lamió los dientes superiores comiéndolo con la mirada. Nico paso sus brazos por encima de la cabeza ajena, apoyando los codos en los hombros. Ladeó la cabeza, los labios de su profesor depositaban delicados besos en su cuello.

—Te he extrañado, Zo.

—Ya lo sé, Nico. —Le susurró al apoyar los labios en el lóbulo de su oreja. —No permitiré que vuelvas a alejarte. Eres mío, solo mío.

Un tono y gusto acaramelado rondaba en la voz de Zoroaster. No había sido dicho con firmeza,  no obstante, no daba lugar erróneas interpretaciones.


End file.
